


I'll Dress You In Mourning

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Grief and laughter go hand in hand.
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081515
Kudos: 4





	I'll Dress You In Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 234. Prompt from [ncisdrabble100](http://ncisdrabble100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #252-Cliche. "In the dog house." Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Posted to LJ on August 22, 2011

There’s nothing less funny than mourning and yet Ducky is continually struck by the oddity of what can still make him weep even if it makes no sense. He’d done the grieving years ago since Mother was effectively gone years before her body gave up the ghost.

A hint of lavender in the air on a spring morning, reminding him of the scent that permeated his childhood. Or Abby sporting the antique scarab broach he gave her. She wears it well, but somehow it still hurts.

And in all the world, nothing makes him sadder than the sight of corgis.  



End file.
